ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Sha
Sha is the fourth release in a series of records by Swiss producer/musician Fizzé aka Victor de Bros. From the beginning Rico Rodriguez was involved in this project and contributed with his trombone solos. ---- ---- =Peeni Waali vs. Schildpatt: "Sha"= Original release in Sept. 2006 CD: Mensch CD AGR 014 /CH (p) & © Mensch Music, Weite Tracks & Credits 1. Der mit dem Derwisch tanzt - short version (Fizzè / R. Schiltknecht) 4:31 Inspired by an improvisation of Alan Kushan & Roland Schiltknecht Gabriel Schiltknecht (snare drum) Alain Apoloo (bass) Roland Schiltknecht (bass hackbrett) Alan Kushan (santur) Steve Gregory (soprano sax) Raphael Zweifel (cello) Fizzè (voices, soundscapes) Betty Legler (voices) 2. Kuh Sha (Fizzè / R. Schiltknecht) 3:32 Inspired by an improvisation of Alan Kushan & Roland Schiltknecht & a traditional mongol poem Gereltsogt Jamba (vox) Alan Kushan (santur) Roland Schiltknecht (bowed bass, hackbrett) Walter Probst (didgeridoo) Peter Gisler (alphorn) Martin Spühler (Klangkörper) Fizzè (soundscapes) 3. Sha Zoo (Fizzè / R. & G. Schiltknecht) 6:51 Gabriel Schiltknecht (drums) Matt Weeks (bass) Roland Schiltknecht (hackbrett) Steve Gregory (tenor and soprano sax) Barbara Dennerlein (Hammond B3 solo) Hubert Osterwalder (guitar) Heinz Vetsch (collage - homage to Gentle Giant*) Fizzè (flutes & soundscapes) plus a sample from the original 1987 recording of "Bunju" by Schildpatt: Alan Kushan (santur) Roland Schiltknecht (hackbrett) Gabriel Schiltknecht & David Hopkins (percussion) Felix Hodel (flute) Patrik Schwitter (bass) Ljubo Majstorovic (guitar) 4. Balakan (G. Schiltknecht) 4:30 Gabriel Schiltknecht (drums & balafon) Ljubo Majstorovic: (bass & guitar) Heinz Vetsch: (cymbals) Pedson Kasume (voices) Sarah Ndagire (voices) Atongo (voices) Roland Schiltknecht (voices, hackbrett) Fizzè (piccolo & soundscapes) 5. Beacon of Hope Revisited - remix 2006 (Fizzè / poem by LKJ) 7:24 Gabriel Schiltknecht (snare drum) Dennis Bovell (bass) Linton Kwesi Johnson (vox) Rico Rodriguez (trombone) Roland Schiltknecht (hackbrett & bass hackbrett) Jack Frei (mandolin) Laurent Viennet (guitar) Cédric Vuille (ukulele) Barbara Dennerlein (Hammond B3 solo) Fizzè (milkpots, accordion, sanza, Hammond C3 and soundscapes) 6. Cliché Alpum (Fizzè) 1:55 Betty Legler (jodel) Rico Rodriguez (trombone) Roland Schiltknecht (hackbrett) Tobias Morgenstern (accordion) Gilles Rieder (balafon) Cédric Vuille (ukulele) Steve Gregory (baritone and tenor sax) Shirley Hoffmann (tuba and euphonium) 7. Shapatt (R. Schiltknecht) 3:32 inspired by an improvisation of Alan Kushan & Roland Schiltknecht Heiri Känzig (bass) Alan Kushan (santur & vox) Roland Schiltknecht (bass-hackbrett & vox) Christof Brunner (violin) Fizzè (soundscapes) 8. Tannz(apfel) (R. Schiltknecht) 4:09 Gabriel Schiltknecht (drums and perc.) Heiri Känzig (bass) Roland Schiltknecht (hackbrett) Betty Legler (vox) Steve Gregory (soprano sax) Fizzè (flutes) 9. Sha-King Reggae (Fizzè) 4:52 inspired by two Ostinati of Roland Schiltknecht Daniel Spahni (drums) Fizzè (b) Roland Schiltknecht (hackbrett) Hubert Osterwalder (g) Steve Gregory (ts, as) Rico Rodriguez (tb) Fizzè (melodica, Hammond C3 organ and soundscapes) 10. Tribal Tunsch's Hokus Pokus (Fizzè / R. Schiltknecht) 3:32 inspired by an improvisation of Alan Kushan & Roland Schiltknecht Alan Kushan (santur) Betty Legler (vox) Roland Seger (vox) Hubert Osterwalder (guitars) Walter Probst (didgeridoo) Fizzè (melodica and soundscapes) 11. Der mit dem Derwisch tanzt - long version (Fizzè / R. Schiltknecht) 8:14 inspired by an improvisation of Alan Kushan & Roland Schiltknecht Gabriel Schiltknecht (snare drum) Alain Apoloo (bass) Arash Sasan (Saadi recitation) Alan Kushan (santur) Roland Schiltknecht (bass hackbrett) Steve Gregory (soprano sax) Raphael Zweifel (cello) Martin Real (blues harp) Betty Legler (voices) Fizzè (voices, soundscapes) 12. Dron (Lars Hollmer) 0:36 Lars Hollmer (accordeon) Fizzè (accordion) recorded live at Restaurant "Heuwiese", Weite, February 2005 13. Tierfehd City (G. Schiltknecht / Fizzè) 2:29 Alan Kushan (santur) Roland Schiltknecht (bowed bass hackbrett) Gabriel Schiltknecht (balafon) Peter Gisler (alphorn) Walter Probst (didgeridoo) Gereltsogt Jamba (throatvocals) Ganburged Bukhchuluun (throatvocals) Orkhonbaatar Chinbat (throatvocals) Dorjnyam Shinetsoghöömij (throatvocals) Fizzè (soundscapes) 14. Canabeat (Fizzè) 8:02 inspired by a basspattern of Hubert Osterwalder Giulio Carcaiso (drums) Heiri Känzig (bass) Linus and Andri de Bros (vox) Roland Schiltknecht (hackbrett) Hubert Osterwalder (guitar) Gereltsogt Jamba (throatvocals) Ganburged Bukhchuluun (throatvocals) Orkhonbaatar Chinbat (throatvocals) Dorjnyam Shinetsoghöömij (throatvocals) Fizzè (keyboards and soundscapes) 15. Landung auf Bunju (R. & G. Schiltknecht) 4:29 Gabriel Schiltknecht (drums) Matt Weeks (bass) Roland Schiltknecht (hackbrett) Steve Gregory (soprano sax) Barbara Dennerlein (Hammond B 3 organ) Hubert Osterwalder (guitar) Fizzè (flutes & soundscapes) 16. Alpini Waali (Fizzè) 3:21 Sylvain Gagnon (bass) Roland Schiltknecht (hackbrett) Jack Frei (pedal steel guitar) Ts. Batgerel (morin khuur - cello) Z. Selenge (yoochin - hammered dulcimer) Ch. Enkhjargal - (limbe - flute) S. Sarangerel (shudraga/shanz: - violin/"banjo") Fizzè (accordion, Hammond C3 organ, ukulele) Arranged, recorded, mixed and produced by Fizzè at Mensch Studio. Additional recordings were made at the Schildpatt House, in the Alps, in Jamaika, in Paris, in Ghana, in Hongkong, in England, in München, in Neuchâtel, and in some places I forgot... Cover designed by Petra Kahle-Stark Mastering by H.J. Meier / Tonspur, Utznach * Samples for the homage to Gentle Giant have been culled from the body of their work (www.gentlegiantmusic.com) Merci à Olivier Vuille pour le bon mot au bon moment et l'élément de son, cher Water; thanks to Tom Zoa-Leuenberger, Veit Stauffer and Heinz Vetsch for good advice; Dank an Regula Langemann und Suna Yamaner von Metapuls (gewaltfreie Kommunikation); Dank und Respekt an unsere Familien, die uns mit ihrer Treue und wertvollen Geduld unterstützt haben & of course, thanks to my ever family, the musicians; special thanks and respect to Linton Kwesi Johnson without whom this CD would not have been released. Reviews :Die drei ersten Titel knüpfen persisch/arabische (?) und schweizer ("Grüezzi") Klänge zu einem herrlichen, leicht groovenden Klangbild, dem ich unbegrenzt zuhören kann. Ein Orgelsolo von Barbara Dennerlein, ein Sax-Solo von Steve Gregory, die beiden Hackbretter persischer (Alan Kushan auf der Santur) und schweizer Provenienz (Roland Schildknecht), alles passt, ist spannend gemischt (Fizzé Spezialität) und fließt in einem völlig entspannten Strom ins Ohr hinein. :Dann kommen ein Balafon und westafrikanische Klänge (auf Balakan) hinzu; kaum hat man den Wechsel der Klangfarben registriert, spielt Fizzé ein eingängiges, sehr europäisches Flötensolo in den Track hinein, bei dem man sich einen Reigentanz unter der Linde vorstellen mag, ein liebender Meister (Ljubo Majstorovic) spielt Gitarre ...Balakan ist toll. :Der Klasiker von Peeni Waali darf nicht fehlen und folgt, selbstverständlich wieder in neuem Mix: "Beacon Of Hope", mit LKJs Stimme, Ricos Horn ... Diesmal über 7 Minuten ... mit allem, was man sich wünschen kann. Es gewinnt an Fahrt, zunächst unmerklich, dann mit Barbara Dennerleins Hammond mehr - dann mit Ricos Horn stoppt der Drive, Johnson spricht sein kleines Gedicht vor dem Klang von Flöte und Hackbrett, der Drive kehrt zurück, Akkordeon stimmt ein in den Jubel bis die Posaune von Rico dem ganzen die Krönung verleiht. Die beste Version - so far! :"Cliché Alpum" beginnt, wo Beacon endete, mit Ricos Horn, untermalt von Kuhglocken, dann stimmen Hackbrett und Jodler eine kleine Melodie an gegen die dann eine ebenso kleine arabische Melodie gesetzt wird. So harmonisch, Integration perfekt! :Nach "Tannz(apfel)" folgt "Sha-King Reggae", dem Rico einen markanten Tupfer aufsetzen kann. Daniel Spahni, der auch auf Lee Perry's letztem Album die Drums spielte, ist für den federleichten Rhythmus zuständig. :Es folgen die sog. Bonustracks: Tribal Tunsch's Hokus Pokus, eine lange Version von Der mit dem Derwisch tanzt (kann gar nicht lang genug sein), und dann schließlich Alpini Waali, ein ganz hübsches, kleines Stückchen Fizzé'scher Spielerei zum Abschluss. :Warum gibt's das nicht alle 3 statt alle 6 Jahre? :- braunov, Jan. 2007 Other Reviews: *Uli Lemke in: Jazzthing Nr. 68, April/Mai 2007, p.87 "Das Instrumentarium ist umfangreich, nie aber überladen eingesetzt, stets im Dienste an der guten Sache, sozusagen." *Worldmusic charts Europe Sha entered the WMCE in March and April 2007! Links Mensch Music with the whole story behind this record, many details and pictures *Mensch 3000 *Mensch 3000 (mehr)